issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Founders' Falls
|Zone Name=Founders' Falls |Splash Image=Splash_FoundersFalls.jpg |Zone Map=Map_FoundersFalls.jpg |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=31-40 |Trainer=Infernal |Task Force Contact=Captain James Harlan (TV), Numina, Dr. Kahn |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Scholastic I, Savant I |Day Jobs= , , , , , , |Enemies=5th Column, Circle of Thorns, Council, Crey, Devouring Earth, Nemesis, Rikti |Connecting Zones=Eden, Midnighter Club, Pocket D, Talos Island, Rikti War Zone |Lines=Paragon City Monorail |VidiotMaps File=founders_falls }} __toc__ Overview When Paragon City began to grow from a small group of colonial townships, the heart of the coalition was Smithtown. Founders' Falls encompasses the area from which that seed began to grow, eventually developing into the sprawling metropolis that is Paragon City. The most opulent place to live, Founders' Falls is where you are most likely to meet members of the Paragon Yacht Club. Then again, with water instead of major roadways, yacht might be the only way to travel. When the Red River rose, much of the area was left underwater, but the buildings that jut out provide a Venice-like feel to the region. The more modern structures of this zone were built out onto the water to avoid harming many of the historic sites that lie in the area. Even with all the tourism and scenery, or maybe because of it, the wealthier criminal organizations have also moved in. The blending of amazing architecture with sites of significance make this city zone an important area to keep safe. It is in some ways the spirit of Paragon City, and she needs her Heroes to keep it from being overrun. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Captain James Harlan (Respecification Trial) * Numina * Dr. Kahn Trainer * Infernal Police Band Contacts * Detective Junkers * Detective Murwell Regular Contacts * Angus McQueen * Anton Sampson * Cadao Kestrel * Carson (Icon Tailor) * Ginger Yates * Indigo * Janet Kellum * Jenny Firkins * Jose Escalante * Madeleine Casey * Maxwell Christopher * Peter Stemitz * Phillipa Meraux * Tina Chung Notable NPCs * Security Chief Neighborhoods * Blackstone Hills (Red - Level 37-40) (No Music) * The Gaspee (Red - Level 35-40) (Music) * Harvey Medical Center (Green) (Music) * Hutchinson Park (Red - Level 31-40) (Music) * Liberty Town (Orange - Level 34-37) (Music) * Louis Forest (Orange - Level 34-37) (Music) * The Red River (Orange - Level 34-37) (Music) * Williams Square (Yellow - Level 31-33) (Music) Exploration Badges ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Historical Plaques * One Scholastic monument * One Savant monument Stores * Agent Six (Natural store) * Icon (Tailor, Carson is costume mission contact) * Mark IV (Technology store) * Penny Preston (Mutation store) Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Transfer Points * The Paragon City Monorail has a station here. * There is a gate along the west wall to Eden and a gate along the north wall to Talos Island. * There is an entrance to the Pocket D. * Access to the Midnighter Club is available at the University. * Vanguard mantains a portal to the Rikti War Zone. * The Founders Falls Beacon location is , by the statue east of the Eden gate. Villain Groups * * * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Founders' Falls Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones